Obsession
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Kid’s obsession with symmetry… can it be broken? KidXCrona female.
1. Hair and Room

Originally wanted this to be darkish. What happened?

I don't own Soul Eater. Otherwise, there would be much more KidXCrona female.

* * *

Obsession

Silence. Most people hate silence. The uneasy quiet must be eradicated. But she welcomed the silence. She could finally hear her own thoughts uninterrupted from her weapon partner. She sat in the corner, hugging her pillow. She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't come. She felt horrible about having tricked Ms. Marie and Dr. Stein. Now she was waiting for her punishment.

Maka had stopped by and promised to return when she was allowed to actually enter the cell. Crona sat in the dark quiet waiting… just waiting. The waiting was the part she wanted to go away, not the quiet. Ragnarok hadn't said a word. Maybe the anxiety finally got to him. Crona listened to her breathing. It was all she could do to remind herself that she was alive, that she wasn't dreaming. Even if she was in a bad situation, she was still alive.

Meeting Maka had given Crona the will to live. She could have friends for once, depend on others, be depended on by others. Living a normal life, that was her dream. Now, it was shred to ribbons. Now, she awaited judgment.

It was so quiet that Crona could hear footsteps down the hall. She stood as the footsteps stopped at her door. The jingling of keys, the click of the lock, the creak of the door and her visitor entered. "Maka?!" she said smiling. Golden eyes glared at her

Crona scurried back to her corner but didn't sit down. One of he last peple to forgive her had just entered the room. Death the Kid walked right up to her and grabbed her shirt. "I just heard. How could you… after we befriended you, after we took care of you? How could you?!" Kid threw Crona into the wall. The tears still wouldn't come. She knew no amount of apologies could fix this.

Crona sat still for a moment, hiding behind her bangs. She sat in silence. Kid didn't move. "Why won't you hit me?" she asked quietly. "You want to, right? Go ahead. I won't fight back." The anticipation built up within her, waiting for him to strike her. Nothing happened. "I don't know how to deal with this," she muttered.

"If I did hit you," Kid's words startled Crona, "why wouldn't you fight back?" Her big blue eyes looked sadly up at him. He felt pity on her. He changed his question. "Why… why'd you do it?" he said his voice gentle this time.

"L-Lady Medusa is my mother… I just… just couldn't…" Her dormant tears started to fall. "I didn't want to… I… made friends… and had fun… but I… couldn't disobey…"

Kid was confused. He'd gone into the cell to get apologies or reasonings out of her, but instead felt like apologizing to her. Crona just sat on the floor, sobbing into her pillow, finally apologizing. She knew it wouldn't do any good, but he words kept falling from her mouth, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He changed his question again. "Do you want me to leave?" Kid got on his knees in front of her. She showed him those sad, blue eyes again. Loneliness flickered in them. She flung herself towards him, confusing Kid even more. She didn't know how to deal with people. She'd said it so many times before.

"I don't want to be alone anymore!" she cried. "I don't know how to deal with it!" Kid chuckled a bit at her, and then hugged her. This wasn't at all how the scenario had played through his mind.

"We won't let you be alone anymore," he whispered to Crona. "Your friends are going to stand beside you." Part of her asymmetric bangs brushed against his cheek. That was the first time he began to question his belief of symmetry.

~*~

That was Crona's second memory of being so close to someone, physically and emotionally. The first had been when Maka first befriended her. How things had changed. She now lived with Soul, Maka, and Blair but was still having difficulties getting adjusted to her new life.

After the battle with the Kishin, the DWMA had been nearly destroyed. With no classes and no missions (Kishin eggs and witches were running scared by now), life was dull. Most of the time, Soul and Maka would go to Black Star and Tsubaki's house or Kid's house while Blair went to work at Chupa Cabra's. Crona stayed home, giving her usual excuse, "I don't know how to deal with _____ (fill in the blank)."

Which brought Crona to thinking about the promise made to her. She would never be alone. But the loneliness still lingered. "Hey!" Ragnarok yelled beat Crona over the head. "Are you done spacing out yet?! I'm hungry!" Crona headed for the kitchen. She wasn't much of a cook, and Maka was going to make lunch when she and Soul got home. There wasn't much for snacks, so after encouragement (more like nagging) from Ragnarok, Crona decided to make lunch. She managed to cut her finger just as the doorbell rang.

"Hello? Is anyone home? The door's open so I'm letting myself in," a familiar voice called. Crona walked towards the front door and saw Kid standing there. "Crona!" he exclaimed running toward her. He saw the cut and stuck her finger in his mouth. A funny feeling entered Crona's chest.

"Um, genius?" Ragnarok said, resting his elbows on Crona's head. "I could've stopped the bleeding myself, you know?" Kid stepped back embarrassed and gave Crona back her hand.

"Sorry. I'd completely forgotten about that." Kid looked around embarrassed. "So… how did you cut your finger?" he finally asked.

Crona began to open her mouth when Ragnarok answered for her, "This idiot can't chop vegetables to save her life! All I wanted was a simple soup, but even that's too difficult for this dimwit!"

Death the Kid walked into the kitchen and picked up right where Crona left off. After seeing hat his meal was being handled by someone more competent than Crona, Ragnarok disappeared back into Crona's body.

"Um… Kid… what are you here for?" Crona asked him, fingering at her wound.

"The girls went grocery shopping for lunch. Soul and Black Star went to play one-on-one basketball in the meantime." "What's basketball?" she asked. "Next time we play, we'll have to bring you along. We still have to teach Maka the rules."

Crona sat at the dining room table and watched Kid cook. "You know, you didn't have to start lunch. Maka was going to make a big meal for us all." Kid set down the finished soup in front of her.

"Um, Ragnarok got hungry," she whispered, picking up the spoon Kid had set down. He took a seat across from her. He didn't even notice that he' been staring at her until she said, "Please don't look at me like that… I don't know how to deal with it…"

Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty all entered the home soon after Crona's first taste of the sop. "I beat you, so get over it, Black Star!" Soul yelled.

"You can't beat me! I'm the star here!" Black Star plopped down on the couch, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Hey, Kid, there you are," Liz said, walking into the kitchen. "We wondered where you'd gone off to. Pigging out before the rest of us?"

"No, no. Just helping out a maiden in distress," Kid replied, gesturing toward Crona. She looked up at him, spoon still in her mouth. She muttered a "thank you" to him before returning her attention back to her soup.

Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty entered the kitchen with grocery bags. Afer putting the groceries away, Maka snuck a taste of the soup Kid had made. "Wow, Kid, I didn't know you could cook! Whatever girl is in your future, she's lucky!"

"I don't really have much plan for my future," Kid admitted. "For right now, I plan to live in the present. 'Que sera sera', you know."

Maka made lunch for everyone, with a little help from Kid. Black Star immediately fell asleep. Tsubaki reluctantly allowed Patty to braid her hair. Soull and Liz argued about random TV shows while Maka attempted to read. She was half-tempted to Maka Chop them both. Kid sat quietly watching everyone enjoy their Saturday afternoon. He noticed Crona out of the corner of his eye sneaking back to her bedroom. His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed her.

Her room was very plain in appearance. Nothing hung on walls and very few books sat on a book shelf. They looked like journals. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Crona stuttered.

Kid ignored the question. He began to reach for the journals. "What are these, huh?"

"Um… they're nothing… just writings…" "Your writings?" Kid asked a mischievous smile on his face as he started to take one of the books off the shelf. "No, wait! Stop!!" Crona shrieked, pulling him backward.

"No, wait! Stop!! THUD!!!" The six friends stopped what they were doing. They just realized that Kid and Crona were not in the room with them. Black Star's eyes fluttered open. When he didn't hear another sound, he went back to sleep. The five walked to Crona's room, listening intently.

"Don't do that! That's private!" "Come on, just let me see." "Get off! I don't know how to deal with this!" Maka stood confused, trying to put two and two together. Soul gave a sly smile, shaking his head. Patty asked her sister why they sounded so funny, while Liz attempted to keep her quiet, mentally reminding herself to kill Kid later. Tsubaki's face flushed bright red. "Come on, just let me…" "No!!"

"Alright, I can't stand here anymore!" Liz exclaimed setting her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, Liz!" Tsubaki tried to stop Liz but was too late. Liz flung the door open. Kid was wrestling with Crona for possession of a book in Crona's hand.

"Um, what are you doing?" Maka asked. Liz and Tsubaki's mouths were wide open, Patty egged on Kid and Crona. Soul silently smiled at their reactions.

"I want to see Crona's journal," Kid informed them, still fighting with Crona. She looked to Maka with pleading eyes. Maka took the book so Kid would stop.

"Trust me," Soul said, taking the book from Maka, "you don't want to read this dark and twisty stuff." He threw the book back to Crona. She sighed with relief when the book was back in her hands.

Not for long, since Kid casually snatched it out of her hands. He'd already begun reading when Crona let out a cry of dismay. The group held their breaths, waiting for Kid to say, "I'm sorry for living." When he finished reading the page, he calmly turned his head to Crona with eyes closed. She looked down at her feet so as not to make eye contact when he opened his eyes.

"Crona," he said quietly. She braced herself. "This poetry is wonderful! Your rhyme scheme is so unique!" She finally looked up at him. His eyes sparkled as he held up the poetry book like it was an ancient treasure.

"How could something this sissy wrote be wonderful?" Ragnarok demanded, appearing from Crona's back. "It's depressing and makes me want to pick on Crona!" Ragnarok gave her a noogie while she whined in protest.

Black Star stood n the doorway sleepily. "What are you all doing in here? Tsubaki… we should get home… too tired…" Maka helped Crona stop Ragnarok while her guests all calmly left the room.

"Gonna have to keep an eye on you two from now on," Soul teased Kid who wasn't following. The guests all waved goodbye to Soul, Maka, and Crona. Kid kept going on about Crona's poetry to the Thompson sister, making Liz annoyed and Patty entertained.

Crona felt strangely lonely even though Soul and Maka lingered in her room. She decided that saying goodbye was always lonely no matter when you say it or who you say it to.

Meanwhile, Kid's conversation changed form Crona's poetry to Crona's room. "It was rather plain and asymmetrical, but it was sweet in a way. She had a drawing of her household. She draws like a child," he laughed.

"Um, didn't she name the corner she usually sits in? What was it? Mr.…. Mr. Corner?" Liz questioned out loud. Patty chanted "Mr. Corner!" over and over.

"Wait!" Liz exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the road. "You said her room was asymmetrical… and yet sweet?" She looked at Kid like he was growing a second head. He shrugged as if nothing was out of the ordinary and continued walking towards home. The sisters exchanged curious looks. Kid wondered the same thing himself.

*~*

* * *

Kinda losing interest in this one... or inspiration. Let's go with the latter. I need more asymmetrical things about Crona that makes Kid question symmetry. Any ideas?


	2. Mole and Posture

**I just got back from my very first anime con! Squee~! I went as Liz. It was so much fun even if there was no Patty there... Anyway, moving on to the story, I'm so sorry it took so long to write chapter 2! A while ago my computer crashed and I had to start this chapter over from scratch. I have an idea for chapter 3, but I don't know exactly how I'm going to write it. Gomenasai! But, enjoy~! I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Crona woke up just before noon wondering if she'd fallen asleep in the oven. The air conditioner having broken down the night before, the summer heat flowed freely throughout the apartment. Pulling at the collar of her dress in a feeble attempt to cool her neck, she entered the living room to find Soul… wrestling with Maka?

"I don't care how hot it is in this apartment, you need to cover yourself up, Tiny Tits!" Soul chastised as he attempted to button up Maka's blouse. She'd unbuttoned it for much the same reason Crona had pulled at her collar.

"It's my house, and I'll walk around it in whatever way I want! I let you walk around in underwear all day! That's not fair!" Maka fought back, clawing at his hands to get him to let go of her.

"Bet the only reason you let me is so you can stare," he teased. Maka's face turned multiple shades of red. The scythe took his meister's stunned moment to button up the blouse finally. Standing up to go to the kitchen, Soul noticed Crona. "Oi, when are you going to get something more comfortable to wear?" he asked, pointing to the pinkette's dress.

Maka jumped up from the floor and ran to Crona. "Let's go to the mall, just the two of us! We can find you new clothes and stay out of the heat!" Crona nodded. Anything to get out of the apartment-turned-oven. "Wait, I'll bet Liz and Patty would love to come with us. I'll invite them too!"

…

"Uh, Kid?"

"Yes, Liz?"

"Do you really have to come along?"

"Of course I do! I must make sure you buy matching outfits!"

Kid, Liz, and Patty walked through the mall to the meeting place: the fountain. There, they found Maka and Crona. "Okay, do all three of you want to help me find new clothes for Crona?" Maka asked excitedly.

Pulling Maka off to the side, Liz whispered, "Actually, Patty and I want to escape Kid for a while. If you take Kid off our hands… I'll find Crona a nice, formal dress. Deal?" Mulling it over for a moment, the scythe meister finally nodded. "Thanks, you're a life saver! Come on, Patty!"

Maka took Kid and Crona's hands and led them to her favorite store, Kid complaining the entire way.

Kid sat in a chair near the dressing rooms as he silently observed the two girls. Crona followed Maka around the store like a baby chick follows its mother. The sight made a smile tug at the boy's lips. Both girls entered the dressing rooms.

The shinigami waited until he heard a timid voice call out, "Um, Kid… are you there?"

Standing up, he answered, "Yes, I'm still here. Are you finished?" Crona walked out of the dressing room wearing a plain T-shirt and Capri pants. She looked somewhat pleased with her new outfit. He stared for a while. She looked simple… but cute. "Wait! Cute?" he exclaimed within his mind. He'd never thought that way before!

Suddenly, something caught his eye. The collar of her shirt was just low enough to reveal a mole on her right collarbone. Was she even aware of its existence?

"Um… she began, wringing her hands nervously. "Did… did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. I just noticed that you have a mole on your collarbone," he answered. Apparently, she had indeed been unaware of the mole's existence, as she hurriedly searched for it. When she finally found it, she checked for one on her left collarbone. Finding that there was none, Crona stood her ground, waiting for the boy's lecture.

Too amused that he'd been the first to discover her mole, the fact she was asymmetrical didn't even cross Kid's mind. Both lost in thought, neither noticed Maka exit the dressing room.

"They never have really cute things in my size," the blonde sighed. Glancing up at Crona, Maka was suddenly happy. "That's adorable! We finally found you something cute but comfortable to wear! Right, Kid?"

Maka's voice snapped him out of his bizarre trance. "Yes, it does look rather nice on her." Neither of Crona's friends noticed her blush. She wondered to herself why she blushed at his compliment. Or maybe blushing was the appropriate reaction to a compliment?

The two groups met up again at the fountain, Crona now in her new outfit and the Thompson sisters carrying many heavy looking bags. "Now what?" Kid asked.

Patty suddenly spotted a giant, stuffed giraffe in the display case of a nearby toy store. Determined to buy the giraffe and/or break its neck, the younger sister ran straight for the store, dropping a few of her purchased items on the way.

Picking up the items and running after her sister, Liz called over her shoulder, "Sorry! I'll drop off the dress later! See you at home, Kid!"

Now down to a group of three, Maka suddenly remembered a library book she had in her possession that was due that day. Shouting apologies over her shoulder, the blonde ran home.

Crona looked nervously to Kid, asking silently if he was going to leave as well. He smiled at her. "Why don't we go on our own adventure?"

…

Few people braved the outdoor heat to go to the park. But a slight breeze had picked up, making the heat a bit more bearable. Kid and Crona sat on a bench under the shade of a tree. The silence began to unnerve the pinkette. Was she supposed to remain quiet? Or was she supposed to start up a conversation?

She turned to the boy next to her, hoping she'd figure out what to do. Suddenly, he started coming closer to her, hand outstretched. Her heart began beating erratically in her chest as he continued reaching for her. She fell off the bench with a thud.

Sitting up, Crona felt Ragnarok materialize from her back. "What the hell was that for? What were you trying to do?" he yelled at Kid. All of a sudden, a leaf fell from Crona's head to her lap. "Oh…" Ragnarok said defeated.

"I was just going to brush it off her head," Kid explained. Grumbling, Ragnarok returned to Crona's spine. The boy held a hand out to her. "Sorry I startled you," he apologized.

Taking his hand sent chills down her spine and made her heart beat loudly. Scrambling to her feet, Crona hoped Kid couldn't hear her heartbeat. Her right arm grabbed her left allowing her to stand in the lop-sided way she was used to. After a moment, she hastily grabbed her right arm with her left as well.

Noticing the sudden movement, Kid asked why. "I… wanted to be symmetrical for you…" she answered timidly.

He chuckled at her. "Please, there's no need to do that. Stand however you feel most comfortable." Again? He wasn't minding how asymmetric she was? She dropped her left arm hesitantly. Something about her was very cute. But he couldn't decide what or why.

"Um… we should… probably go home…" Crona said, looking to the darkening sky. Kid agreed and offered to walk her home. "O-Of course… I don't mind…" Wasn't this what partners do? Like Soul and Maka? Or… couples?

…

At the door to Soul and Maka's apartment, Crona didn't want Kid to leave for some reason. But whether she knew the reason or not, she didn't vocalize her wish.

"I had fun today," he told her truthfully. "It was nice. I'd love to do this again sometime." The erratic heartbeat returned and it seemed nothing could slow it so long as he stood there.

"Yes… I'd like that, too," she replied. He smiled at her and turned to leave. Crona felt a smile form on her lips as well.

As she entered the apartment, she saw Soul and Maka dancing around the living room yelling, "We did it! We did it!"

"How do ya like that, you crappy machine?" Soul yelled at the now working air conditioner.

"We fixed it! Never knew how important cool air was until we lost it!" Maka explained to Crona. But the pinkette still felt warm. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of talking with Kid?

"M-Maka… can I talk to you?" Crona asked quietly. "Alone?" she tacked on.

"Sure," Maka answered, leading the girl to her room. "What's up?"

"Um… well…" Crona began to explain.


End file.
